


Tous ces mots d'amour

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Crack, Lemon, Loud Sex, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de lemons non-connectés, Gojyo x Hakkai. 1er volet : Un motel minable et des murs en papier ; tout ce qui peut faire du bruit la nuit. 2ème : S'ils rentrent chez eux un jour, ils fêteront ça dignement et en profiteront pour resserrer leurs liens. 3ème : Usage accidentel d'aphrodisiaques... he ben on fait avec !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tous ces mots d'amour ; loud sex, cracky

> **Titre :** Tous ces mots d’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Genjyō Sanzō, Sha Gojyō x Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** humour/ _lime on crack_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Saiyuki - Gojyo/Hakkai - Loud sex - Un motel minable et des murs en papier »  
>  sur KinkEnStock" > (round #1, juin ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500
> 
> "Tout ce qui peut faire du bruit au milieu de la nuit..."

« Le jour où on reviendra chez nous, ronchonna Gojyō en prenant le chemin de sa chambre, on pourra écrire un guide du routard sur les auberges les plus minables du pays. Et celle-ci y aura une place de choix !  
\- Allons, tu dis ça seulement parce qu’il n’y avait pas de jolie fille pour tenir l’accueil. »  
Si Sanzō ou Gokū avaient pensé à regarder à ce moment-là, ils auraient trouvé quelque chose d’inhabituel au sourire de Hakkai. Mais ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter et ceci passa totalement inaperçu.

Ça l’aurait écorché d’avouer ça, mais Sanzō était quand même d’accord : le cadre ici était minable au possible. Mais si on lui avait fait remarquer en face et traité de radin, il aurait nié en bloc et sorti une tirade sur les renonciations au plaisir matériel ou quelque chose de ce genre. En tirant matérialement une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Cependant Gokū, en se jetant sur son lit, confirma ses craintes.  
Tous les matelas du monde ne sont pas forcés d’avoir de mauvais ressorts, alors pourquoi étaient-ils, eux, forcés de toujours tomber sur les pires ? (Rectification, il était arrive une ou deux fois qu’ils tombent sur des matelas sans ressorts du tout, trop mous, mais reposant sur des sommiers convenablement garnis d’antiques ressorts.) 

Encore une mauvaise nuit en perspective. Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer s’endormir vite.  
Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, c’était déjà ça. Mais un fond sonore continu l’empêchait de se détendre. Gokū ronflait, dormant déjà comme un bienheureux. Sanzō hésita quelques instants à le réveiller d’un coup d’éventail et l’envoyer changer de chambre. Il pourrait : au bruit derrière la cloison, il savait que Gojyō et Hakkai étaient encore debout. Il pourrait exiler Gokū et récupérer Hakkai, compagnon de chambrée bien plus supportable. Sauf que le singe et le kappa commenceraient illico à se disputer bruyamment. Mauvaise option. Quant à refiler Gokū à Hakkai et dormir avec Gojyō ? Définitivement non. Ne demandez même pas pourquoi.

Il faudrait donc supporter Gokū qui s’agitait dans son sommeil, ronflotait, et à l’occasion réclamait à manger depuis ses rêves. Si au moins les deux zouaves dans la chambre voisine pouvaient eux aussi cesser leur chahut et s’endormir…

Il avait l’habitude, maintenant, de ces hôtels minables avec leurs murs en papier où on entend distinctement tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre voisine, aussi clairement que s’il n’y avait pas de mur du tout. (À quoi ça servait alors, rageait-il, de demander des chambres séparées, alors ?) Les parquets et les lits qui grincent, une toux, un objet qu’on échappe… mais ça finit toujours pas se calmer, avec la nuit qui avance. En général. Sauf que là, non.  
C’était à croire que ses voisins étaient incapables de se coucher une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils n’étaient pas particulièrement bruyants, à proprement parler, mais définitivement agaçants.

De l’autre côté de la cloison parvenaient des chuchotis incessants. Ils pourraient se susurrer des mots tendres ou réciter une recette de cuisine, ça ne changerait rien ; on ne distinguait pas les mots, mais quelque chose s’entendait, sans qu’il puisse le bloquer. Et que ça papote et que ça placote, ça n’en finissait pas. Psch, psch, psch. C’était largement pire que le vent dans les arbres dehors. Pire ou pas pire que le tapotement de la pluie sur les carreaux, il n’aurait pas su trancher, ce qui en disait quand même long sur le niveau d’insupportable atteint.  
N’eut été que cela, des sons naturels, Sanzō aurait pu, peut-être, faire appel à une méthode de méditation pour s’isoler mentalement du bruit. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas la moindre envie de se déranger par la faute d’un yōkai et demi mal élevés. Ou deux moitiés de yōkai mal élevées ? (Bah, ‘pas comme si c’était _si_ important, cherchait-il à se convaincre.)

Et puis, il y avait aussi les ressorts qui grinçaient, couic couic. Sur la liste de « tout ce qui pourrait arriver de ridicule dans ce voyage », ajouter : un yōkai dresseur de souris tueuses. Dans son état de fatigue mentale, c’est ce que lui inspirait le concert de couinements du matelas. (Ne le répétez à personne ; c’est une idée que Gokū aurait pu avoir, mais de la part de Sanzō ? Impensable !!)  
Maintenant s’ils pouvaient arrêter un peu leur numéro de tourne et vire, choisir une bonne fois pour toutes une position et _dormir_ , ça arrangerait tout le monde. Ces matelas n’étaient pourtant pas _si_ inconfortables, pesta intérieurement Sanzō, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué !  
Il ponctua cette pensée d’un coup de poing dans son propre matelas, qui protesta pathétiquement.  
Ça passé, il remarqua avec effarement que les chuchotis s’étaient changés en souffles bruyants et précipités. Sans pour autant que les couic-couic cessent. Sanzō écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, incrédule. Ils ne pouvaient pas…

Les bruits coupèrent court à ses interrogations.

Grognements. Cris brefs mais clairs. Étranglés, pas étouffés. Gémissements longs et étonnement aigus. Ça donnait une nouvelle dimension au « choix de la position » auquel il pensait juste avant, et une série d’images mentales non voulues absolument dérangeantes. Avec horreur, il réalisa que la possibilité des « mots doux » avait en fin de compte toutes ses chances d’être une réalité. Hakkai avait beau ne pas tourner rond et Gojyō être un pervers fini, ils n’étaient pas assez tordus tous les deux pour se raconter des trucs complètement sans rapport au lit ? _Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas chercher à entendre quoi que ce soit._  
Au moins, nota-t-il quand même avec une pointe d’hystérie naissante, ils avaient la presque discrétion de ne pas répéter le nom l’un de l’autre à haute et intelligible voix... 

…Non, au temps pour lui. _Oui, oui, là, vas-y, Oh Gojyō, Gojyō, nnh, H’kkai..._  
Voilà les exhortations à « plus », les cris d’agrément et les prénoms répétés _ad lib_. Ça va, maugréa-t-il intérieurement, on _sait_ comment ils s’appellent. Tout le monde dans cet hôtel et peut-être même dans tout le voisinage le savait maintenant, même.

(Le Boddhistava Kanzeon, à observer la scène en bénéficiant des images en plus du son, pourrait rectifier : non, on n’entendait rien plus loin que trois chambres, et si Sanzō distinguait si bien les noms prononcés, c’est parce qu’il s’attendait à les entendre, malgré son refus d’écouter. Les « innocents » autres clients à l’autre bout de l’hôtel auraient été bien en peine d’identifier précisément la chambre dont venaient les bruits et se souciaient fort peu des noms ainsi appelés.)

Et toujours les ressorts, et les lattes du sommier qui protestaient contre le traitement infligé. Pire, les pieds du lit qui raclaient et cognaient par terre, la tête du lit qui venait frapper le mur. Avec une série de chocs comme ça, on pourrait croire qu’ils se battaient. Sanzō préfèrerait largement qu’ils se battent contre un agresseur quelconque voire carrément entre eux plutôt qu’entendre _ça_. Mais il n’y avait pas à s’y méprendre sur leur activité, non.

S’ils réveillent Gokū, se jura-t-il, je les tue. Tant pis pour le pèlerinage. 

Il crispa son poing dans les draps. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir son pistolet juste sous la main… mais s’il se levait et commençait à fouiller la pièce à sa recherche, il risquait de réveiller lui-même le singe, et alors il entendrait tout, pour sûr !  
La prochaine fois, résolut-il, il s’arrangera pour choisir une auberge avec des futon. _‘Pourraient pas plutôt faire ça à quatre pattes et mordre dans l’oreiller pour pas faire tant de bruit ? ou bien occuper un peu mieux leurs langues ?_  
…Non, mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ces idées, encore… Il se retourna violemment dans son lit, entraînant lui-même un concert de craquements de lattes et de grincements de ressorts. Avant de se fourrer l’oreiller au-dessus de la tête, il laissa échapper un gémissement frustré. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais au point où il en était...

Après cela, brutalement, ce fut le silence.

Les premières secondes de calme furent on ne peut plus appréciées. Mais comme ça se prolongeait, Sanzō fut pris d’un doute. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement l’oreiller qui étouffait les bruits, non. Il n’espérait pas réellement que ça suffirait à ce qu’il n’entende plus rien. C’est que _les autres_ s’étaient tus.  
Quelques couinements firent encore écho de l’autre côté de la cloison, puis plus rien. Quelques secondes encore… et les chuchotis reprirent.

Le comble de l’humiliation : ils avaient dû l’entendre bouger et réaliser que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Maintenant, il savait qu’ils savaient qu’il savait, etc, ce qu’ils faisaient.  
S’il n’était si arrogant, Genjyō Sanzō voudrait peut-être disparaître, instantanément. Sauf que non. Dans l’immédiat c’était ses compagnons de voyage qu’il souhaitait voire disparaître, à la place.

*

Et encore, le pire du pire, ce fut pourtant le lendemain matin. Gokū émergea lentement, se frottant la tête – _attention où tu mets les mains, crétin de singe, ton contrôleur !_

« C’est marrant, fit le jeune garçon d’une voix pâteuse. J’ai rêvé qu’on était sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Avec du vent dans les cordages et des rats qui quittent le navire en couinant et la coque qui craque de partout et des gens qui crient. Brr, je suis content de ne pas me rappeler m’être noyé. »


	2. Tous ces liens qui nous unissent ; bondage, yokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De traces de sang et de lianes emmêlées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous ces liens qui nous unissent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki / Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Couple :** Cho Hakkai x Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** _lemon_ /bondage/tentacle sex  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Saiyuki - yôkai!Hakkai/Gojyo - Vine!bondage - "Tous les liens qui nous unissent" ~~\- 14 juin~~ »   
>  sur (round #1, juin ‘08)   
> \+ 8/5/8  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series spéculatif, nécessite d’avoir lu _S. Reload_ #4, 6 et 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~3000

Leur absence se chiffre en années. À leur retour, la baraque au fond des bois est toujours debout mais en piteux état. Laissée tout ce temps à l’abandon, ils la retrouvent avec des vitres cassées, du mobilier disparu, l’intérieur nettement abîmé. Il faudra déjà faire un minimum de réparations et de ménage pour rendre la salle principale habitable au moins une première nuit. Cela sape leurs dernières forces. De gros travaux les attendent dans les jours à venir. Mais ça, ils verront plus tard. 

« C’est marrant, lance Hakkai : j’aurais imaginé qu’on rentrerait pour trouver Banri squattant tranquillement ici… après tout, c’était sa maison autrefois.  
\- Après le tour de cochon qu’il m’a joué, proteste Gojyō, j’espère bien que non. »

De toute façon, avec le passage de la Vague Négative, les chances de retour de Banri se sont terriblement amenuisées. Mais cela, ils ne tiennent ni l’un ni l’autre à le formuler à voix haute. La mutation qui a bouleversé le Tōgenkyō et menacé de mettre leur vie entière en l’air, maintenant qu’elle s’est enfin retirée, ils n’aiment pas être forcés d’y repenser. Surtout que la suppression de la cause n’effacera pas les conséquences.  
Enfin, en ce qui les concerne dans l’immédiat, leur longue mission est finie et réussie. Ils sont libres de vivre leur vie désormais. Et ils comptent bien en profiter !

Fidèle à lui-même, Gojyō résume leur retour crûment :  
« On est chez nous maintenant. On peut baiser autant qu’on veut, sans se préoccuper des voisins ! »

Même si pour l’instant, ils s’étendent simplement côte à côte, sans intention immédiate de passer à l’acte. La fatigue physique et mentale accumulée au long de ce voyage interminable se fait sentir. Pendant ce voyage, ils ont souvent dormi ensemble, voire plus. Cette fois, c’est différent.

Gojyō contemple le visage de Hakkai étendu à ses côtés. Un grand sourire se dessine lentement sur son visage.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit la première fois que tu t’es réveillé dans mon lit ?  
\- Tu m’as déjà posé cette question.  
\- Ah tiens ? »

Hakkai tend une main vers les longs cheveux de Gojyō et les caresse doucement. Il acquiesce, souriant lui aussi.

« Et c’était pour dire qu’un hôtel sur la route ne comptait pas, parce que ça n’était pas à proprement parler « ton » lit.  
\- Ah ouais. Ben, cette fois, on y est.  
\- Oui. »

Gojyō prend une grande inspiration.

« Je pense que j’ai mal formulé cette affirmation. Je voulais dire que tu serais le premier et le dernier mec que je prendrai dans mon lit.  
\- Est-ce une demande en mariage ? »

Gojyō rit et élude la question. Si c’en est une, autant ne pas s’embarrasser de formalités et commencer la nuit de noces tout de suite. Si pas encore... he, bien, que Hakkai le convainque que ça vaut le coup de se faire épouser ! (ou achève de le convaincre. Secrètement, Gojyō est déjà partant.)

Hakkai est d’accord, en théorie. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Gojyō se fasse un peu trop aventureux à son goût. Simplement baiser, autant qu’il veut. Le geste qu’il esquisse là... non. Il touche à une zone absolument interdite.

« Gojyō. Arrête.   
\- Pourquoi donc ? On a stoppé l’origine de la Vague Négative et le temps qu’on rentre ses effets se sont dissipés. Tu crains plus rien.  
\- S’il te plaît. Pas comme ça. Je n’aime pas ce que je suis comme ça.  
\- Ça fait partie de toi. »

Hakkai détourne la tête, à la fois pour échapper à la main de Gojyō et pour lui cacher son visage.

« C’est pitoyable. Des années et je n’arrive toujours pas à l’accepter.   
\- T’as pas à avoir honte, pourtant. Tu regrettes peut-être la manière dont tu as gagné ces pouvoirs, mais... ils sont vachement utiles.   
\- Le problème, vois-tu... ça n’est pas tant que je n’accepte pas cette partie de moi. Je _sais_ effectivement me servir de ces pouvoirs. C’est juste que je n’en ai pas envie.  
\- C’est pas la peine de suggérer de trouver une manière qui te plaît ?  
\- Effectivement. C’est une idée que je suis capable d’avoir moi-même. J’apprécie ton attention, ceci dit. »

 

Gojyō lui caresse la joue pour faire taire son dépit et l’embrasse, doucement d’abord, passionnément ensuite. Puis, subrepticement, reprend ce qu’il avait en tête.

Hakkai sursaute et lui attrape le poignet pour le stopper. Il n’est pas assez rapide toutefois : Gojyō a déjà fait sauter deux des limiteurs. Hakkai cherche à se dégager de ses bras, se débat, mais Gojyō le cloue au matelas. Ça le fait rire :  
« T-t. Tu oublies que je suis un spécialiste des prises couchées ? »

Après une courte lutte, il ôte le troisième avec la bouche. Alors que Gojyō recrache un limiteur mouillé de salive, Hakkai se raidit entre ses bras. Les griffes s’enfoncent dans le poignet qui le tenait.

Il repousse violemment Gojyō.

Assis sur ses talons, celui-ci sourit, simplement heureux de qu’il voit.

« Tu es beau, affirme-t-il. Vraiment. Tu sais que quand j’étais petit je voulais être un yōkai à part entière ? »

La douleur d’être quelque chose entre humain et yōkai, sans identité certaine d’un côté comme de l’autre, quelque chose d’anormal qu’on n’a pas demandé à être, ils la partagent. Mais sur le moment, Hakkai est incapable d’y penser de manière rationnelle. 

Il tremble de colère contenue plus que de peur envers ce qu’il pourrait faire. Pour Gojyō, c’est censé être un jeu, seulement un jeu... il s’imagine lui rendre service en le forçant à s’accepter tel qu’il est. Il ne se rend pas compte du danger ! 

Gojyō passe un doigt le long du dessin qui orne désormais le visage de Hakkai. Sous l’œil, le long de la joue, en travers du nez. C’est tendre, sans doute, mais pas franchement érotique.

« Mon frère avait l’une de ses marques ainsi… »

Hakkai détourne le visage, respirant profondément.  
« Je sais, » répond-il, plus sèchement qu’il n’aurait voulu. Ça n’est le moment d’être jaloux de cet homme. Jien ou Dokugakuji, il n’a pas sa place dans leur lit, qu’il soit question de yōkai ou pas.

Gojyō continue son exploration et Hakkai frémit.  
« Tu sens ? Là où c’est ?  
\- Je ne me suis jamais vu ainsi, mais je « sais » où elles se trouvent. Je ne sais pas comment exactement mais je les sens. »

Effectivement, il doit en avoir une certaine conscience : même sans regarder ce qu’il fait, une liane s’est enchevêtrée autour du bras de Gojyō. C’est tiède et c’est vivant. Ça n’a pas de dimensions, pourtant.

Enfin, Gojyō suspend ses gestes. Enfin, il réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. Il lance un regard interrogateur à Hakkai. Les explications que le yōkai a dû donner à son partenaire lui ont permis de se calmer et de relativiser la situation, l’espace d’un instant. Mais là, à percevoir son hésitation, à savoir qu’il va lui falloir expliquer tout autre chose, il sent la colère qui refait surface.

« Je t’ai dit non, Gojyō. »

La voix que prend Hakkai maintenant qu’il est forcé d’assumer cette forme de yōkai est un grondement sexy qui résonne dans le ventre de Gojyō.

« Mais tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête, comme toujours. »

Dans d’autres circonstances, l’intéressé lui aurait retourné le compliment. L’opiniâtreté est un défaut qu’ils partagent. Pour le moment, son bras est toujours prisonnier et d’autres lianes prennent possession de ses chevilles. Quelque chose lui souffle qu’il ferait mieux de se tenir coi. Et Hakkai confirme cette idée :  
« Tu n’as pas l’air de vouloir comprendre... Laisse-moi donc reformuler :  
» Tu es un vilain garçon et tu as besoin d’une leçon. »

Gojyō s’offre le luxe de rire, même si son rire sonne un peu faux.  
« Dis donc, je savais que tu étais tordu, mais je n’avais jamais réalise que tu étais dans les trips de domination, _Professeur_... »

Hakkai rit aussi, pour sa part d’un rire absolument faux.  
« Allons, Gojyō. Ça n’est pas un « trip ». C’est ce que je suis sous ces limiteurs. C’est ce que tu voulais voir. »

Un yōkai qui sourit montre beaucoup, beaucoup trop de dents. Gojyō réalise pleinement qu’il a entre les mains plus qu’il ne croyait. Et qu’en fait... il ne tient plus rien lui-même, que son sort est entièrement entre les mains de Hakkai.

Lui-même préfère plutôt avoir le contrôle de la situation. Mais avec Hakkai, il est prêt à se laisser faire. Même dans cette situation-là. Il a confiance en lui. Il n’osera pas prétendre qu’il le connaît d’un bout à l’autre, non, même pour lui Hakkai présente encore des zones d’ombre bien protégées. Mais c’est son meilleur ami. Son partenaire au combat. Son partenaire dans la vie, aussi. Et il est prêt à priver toutes les filles du monde de son corps sublime et de sa technique incomparable (‘te lance pas trop de fleurs, Kappa, les pots suivent, marmonne un souvenir de Sanzo au fond de sa mémoire –ta gueule, connard de moine, ne viens pas me gâcher _ce_ moment !) pour faire de lui son seul partenaire au lit désormais.

Hakkai en mode yōkai est à la fois effrayant et fascinant. Mais il reste Hakkai. S’il était si dangereux qu’il prétend, Gojyō ne serait plus là depuis longtemps : après tout, il s’est déjà trouvé ligoté à une chaise pendant que yōkai-Hakkai éventrait et égorgeait une bande de voyous pour le sauver. Et même s’il les a massacrés et qu’il était totalement à sa merci, lui, il ne l’a pas touché. 

Il l’a également vu se déchaîner contre le Seiten Taisei et s’adonner à une violence incroyable contre lui. Pourtant, quand Gojyō l’a empoigné pour l’en éloigner, Hakkai s’est arrêté à temps. Lui, il ne l’a pas frappé.

Ça, c’est quelque chose que Gojyō sait et il chérit cette idée : il est quelqu’un d’important, de spécial pour Hakkai. Et ça marche dans les deux sens. 

Il a confiance en lui, envers et contre tout. Mais bizarrement, lui dire ça de but en blanc lui paraît déplacé. Même dans cette situation où tout est justement question de confiance.

À la place, il suit le fil de ses propres pensées, oubliant où ils en étaient de leur échange verbal.

« Je te l’ai déjà promis avant. Je ne suis pas une femme et ça n’est pas avec moi que tu auras une flopée de gamins. Mais je _suis_ indestructible. »

Parce que ça, ça lui semble beaucoup plus important à lui dire, ici et maintenant. Pour en revenir peut-être à cette blague sur la demande en mariage, qui n’était peut-être pas tant que ça une blague, en fait. Parce qu’il était question que chacun d’eux deux aient confiance en eux-mêmes comme en l’autre.   
Parce que derrière son masque figé en un sourire impassible, Hakkai avait peur de s’attacher de nouveau à quelqu’un qui l’abandonnerait ensuite, et que pour une raison qu’il refuse d’analyser, il estime qu’il n’a pas droit d’avoir quelqu’un qui l’aime et qui ne l’abandonnera pas. Alors il place des barrières devant lui, pour éviter que quelqu’un s’attache à lui, pour s’éviter de blesser et d’être blessé. Gojyō ne connaît cet état d’esprit que trop bien. Et bon sang, il est temps que ça cesse !

Alors il démolit ces barrières, le plus directement qu’il peut :

« Tu ne me feras pas fuir comme ça. »

Les vrilles se resserrèrent. Le sourire de Hakkai tremble l’espace d’un instant puis s’élargit.  
« Parce que tu penses que je pourrais te laisser fuir ? »

Touché. 

« Sûrement pas. »

Les vrilles maintenant rampent amoureusement sur le corps de Gojyō. 

« Alors, ce que tu peux faire d’autre de ces pouvoirs ?  
\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir voir ?  
\- Rien que parce que tu me le demandes : oui. Vas-y.   
\- Tu as promis que tu étais indestructible.  
\- Oui. »

Des centaines de feuilles courent sur la peau de Gojyō, s’insinuant partout, vers le moindre pli de son corps. Les vrilles végétales sont assez fines pour caresser exactement chacune de ses zones érogènes, à leur tour puis toutes à la fois, avec plus de précision que la langue ou la main de n’importe quel autre amant.

Hakkai le couvre de ses vrilles alors que son corps reste immobile, à distance. Il se sert exclusivement de ces extensions pour exciter Gojyō. À volonté, il les projette sur le corps de son amant. Il y a bientôt tellement de ces lianes entre leurs deux corps qu’il est difficile de savoir duquel elles partent vraiment. Ils semblent ne faire plus qu’un.

C’est une sensation étrange : ces vrilles n’ont pas d’épaisseur réelle, Gojyō les sent surtout quand elles bougent contre lui, ou quand il tente de bouger contre elles. Et pour quelque chose de si fin, elles ont une force incroyable. 

Elles rampent sur lui et en lui. Gojyō ne bronche pas quand l’une d’elle pénètre sa bouche et caresse sa langue ; il goûte juste l’étrange baiser. Une autre, plusieurs autres en faisceau peut-être, s’enroulent autour de son pénis. Quand une autre encore se glisse en lui, cherchant son point le plus secret, il sursaute.

Les caresses se prolongent interminablement. Hakkai joue du corps de Gojyō. Il suffirait d’un presque rien en plus dans les mouvements des vrilles contre lui pour qu’il jouisse. Pourtant, il les retient juste assez pour l’en empêcher. Il fait durer le plaisir le plus possible, l’étire jusqu’à le transformer presque en agonie. 

Gojyō, à bout, finit par supplier, haletant :

« Plus, Hakkai. J’ai besoin de toi. Ton corps…  
\- Je te touche, là.  
\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ça... ne suffit pas.  
\- C’est toi qui disais que ça fait partie de moi, que _c’est_ moi.

Gojyō gémit.   
« Il m’en faut plus… »  
Yōkai-Hakkai sourit. Il est toujours, toujours souriant. À la fois attirant et glaçant. Les vrilles tirent Gojyō, l’écartèlent. Hakkai se rapproche, lentement. À quatre pattes. Aguicheur. Délibérément. Le peu de distance qui les sépare, il le fait durer le plus possible. 

« Que penses-tu ? Je ne vais pas te lâcher, ça c’est certain. Mais ensuite ? Maintenant que je te tiens, je vais me mettre sur toi. Dans quel sens on fait ça ? »

On dirait qu’il ronronne. Les échos de sa voix résonnent dans le ventre de Gojyō. Les vrilles sur son corps palpitent au son de ses mots.

« Je peux m’asseoir sur toi et te prendre en moi. Ou bien entrer en toi. Allez, choisis. Dis-moi. »

Gojyō étouffe un râle de frustration.

« Je ne t’entends pas. Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Une vrille revient lui chatouiller les lèvres. Hakkai a pris sa voix de professeur qui interroge un élève. C’est vrai qu’il a commencé ce jeu en le réprimandant… ne manque que la fessée à sa punition ? Aah…

 

« Je m’en fous.  
\- Mauvaise réponse. Si tu veux que je te lâche, sans rien faire…  
\- Non ! Ta main, ta bouche, ta bite ou ton cul, ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me touches.  
\- Tss, quel langage…  
\- Hakkai, s’il te plaît. Touche-moi. J’ai besoin de ton corps contre le mien. Avoir ça en plus ne t’empêche pas de… tu vois, faire plus simple. Je te l’ai dit. C’est toi. Je t’aime tel que tu es, dans ton entièreté. Yōkai _et_ humain. Toi… tu peux _pas_ être satisfait juste en me tenant avec tes lianes. Tu as besoin aussi…

De plus. Du contact de la chair contre la chair, oui. De ça aussi. Malgré les vrilles et les feuilles qui marquent sa peau, qui marquent leurs deux peaux...

Ligoté comme il est, Gojyō ne peut pas tendre les bras vers Hakkai, mais son geste d’ouvrir les mains est clair. Qu’il le rejoigne !

La bouche de Hakkai déjà, avec ses crocs acérés, est hors de question. Se contenter d’une main lui semblerait plutôt trivial cette fois-ci. Et puisqu’il a commencé à préparer Gojyō... les vrilles qui le caressent si intimement, peu à peu, le détendent.

Lentement, Hakkai le pénètre. De bon gré, il remplace les vrilles sur la chair avide de Gojyō par sa main, veillant soigneusement à ne pas l’égratigner de ses griffes.

Il ne faut guère de temps à Gojyō pour jouir. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, à chaque coup de rein, Hakkai le libère un peu plus de son emprise. Le temps qu’il le rejoigne, les vrilles ont entièrement quitté le corps de Gojyō.

Quand il se retire et s’allonge tout contre lui, il effleure son visage du dos des phalanges, hésitant. Gojyō lui attrape le poignet et lèche ses doigts, sans crainte des griffes.

« Wow, » résume-t-il.  
Hakkai sourit sans rien dire et se contente de se laisser serrer dans ses bras.

 

Quand ils trouvent de nouveau la volonté de bouger, Hakkai tâtonne sur le sol pour retrouver ses limiteurs.

« Remets-les-moi ? » demande-t-il d’une voix douce, cette fois.

Gojyō s’exécute, les mains un peu tremblantes, des suites de leur session autant que d’émotion :

Trois anneaux à l’oreille de Hakkai, aucun à leurs doigts pour l’instant. Ça peut leur suffire plus que largement. Oui, ça leur convient tout à fait.


	3. Une nuit pas tout à fait ordinaire ; aphrodisiaques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où un mélange d'épices a des effets inattendus et où il faut bien faire avec, bon gré mal gré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une nuit pas tout à fait ordinaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sha Gojyō x Cho Hakkai, mention du reste du Sanzō-ikkō (et divers indices de couples)  
>  **Genre :** _lemon_ \+ un peu de tout ?  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Saiyuki - Hakkaï/Gojyō - Aphrodisiaques - Usage accidentel d’aphrodisiaques - 4 juin »  
>  sur KinkEnStock"> (round #1, juin ‘08)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 8000

Ça avait commencé comme un jour quasiment ordinaire dans leur long périple vers l’Ouest. À la différence cette fois-ci, Hakkai s’était épuisé à utiliser son Chi au-delà de ses limites – ce qui n’était pas extraordinaire en soi, c’était déjà arrivé avant et ça arriverait probablement encore d’ici la fin ; juste que ça n’était (heureusement) pas fréquent.

Il reprit conscience pour faire face à un Gokū scandant qu’il avait faim et une odeur de cuisine, assez forte pour couvrir presque totalement celle du tabac. Jetant un coup d’oeil autour de lui, il constata qu’il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, entouré de gens tout à fait connus. Un jour quasiment ordinaire, vraiment.

« Qui a fait les courses ? » s’enquit-il avant toute chose.

(Les questions traditionnellement de circonstances : où suis-je, quelle heure est-il, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Inutiles. Il était dans une auberge quelque part entre Tōgenkyō et Tenshiku, il était l’heure de dîner et ils avaient échappé à une embuscade puis -probablement conduits par Gojyō- avaient roulé jusqu’à une ville voisine. Un peu plus à l’Ouest. Restait juste à déterminer que _tout_ allait effectivement bien.)

Sanzō le regarda au-dessus de son journal quelques secondes en silence avant de hausser les épaules.  
« Le singe et le kappa. »  
(Pas besoin non plus pour lui de demander confirmation, « Tiens, tu es réveillé ? »)

Hakkai se hissa en position assise et fit remarquer que ça n’était pas une idée très sage, que ces deux-là avaient tendance à acheter n’importe quoi s’ils n’avaient personne pour les superviser. Dommage, Sanzō s’en fichait : ça l’aurait fait suer de les accompagner, et de toute façon il fallait que quelqu’un reste prendre possession des chambres, et surveiller leurs affaires et Hakkai. En plus, Gojyō avait tenu à cuisiner lui-même, ce soir.  
« C’est bien pour ça que je m’inquiète. »

« He, appela Gojyō depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, je te rappelle que j’ai vécu pas mal longtemps sans que tu sois là pour me materner, je _sais_ préparer un repas convenable, quand même.  
\- Ça sent super-bon en tout cas ! clama Gokū.  
\- Toi, tu boufferais n’importe quoi, ton avis sur la bouffe ne compte pas, » lança Sanzō.

Ils n’allaient pas tarder à être tous fixés, de toute façon. De son coin-cuisine improvisé sur un bout de table – le réchaud de camping disparaissait presque derrière une pile de boîtes diverses – Gojyō signala que c’était presque prêt.

 

« T’as mis _quoi_ dans ton curry ? » fit Sanzō, dégoûté. C’était plus une remarque sur son aspect peu engageant qu’une véritable demande. Si Gojyō s’était lancé dans une liste détaillée des ingrédients, l’irrascible bonze l’aurait fait taire violemment. Mais la liste justement était trop longue pour ça, et de toute façon le Kappa considérait sa recette comme secret de fabrication. Il défendit jalousement son petit plat :

« Que des bons trucs ! »  
Ça suffisait à Gokū pour attaquer avec appétit. Hakkai, plus circonspect, sans accuser mais à titre d’avertissement, fit remarquer que,

« Hum, parfois, le tout n’est pas égal à la somme des parties et les mélanges donnent des résultats détonnants.  
\- Goûte, avant de râler ! » ronchonna Gojyō, vexé.

Et après goûtage, effectivement, c’était mangeable. Même si Gojyō avait peut-être eu la main un peu lourde sur les épices. Gokū était déjà en train de se goinfrer. Hakkai se resservit, même : il avait des réserves d’énergie à reconstituer. 

« Pas mauvais,même.  
\- Évidemment, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?  
\- Nan, j’veux pas savoir, coupa Sanzō. Échangez vos conseils culinaires quand vous serez juste entre vous.  
\- Rabat-joie de bonze. Si c’est comme ça t’en auras pas.  
\- J’en veux pas de toute façon. »

Comme de bien entendu, Gokū et Gojyō se battirent pour la dernière demi-assiette.  
« C’est moi qui l’ai préparé, c’est moi qui finis !  
\- J’ai encore faim, radin de kappa ! »

Une scène familière, quoi. Rien que du très ordinaire. Comme il était ordinaire que Sanzō quitte la pièce en traînant Gokū derrière lui pour rejoindre la chambre voisine, que Gojyō passe une demi-heure sous la douche et que Hakuryū réclame son câlin du soir avant de laisser Hakkai retourner se coucher.

*

C’est au milieu de la nuit que les choses commencèrent à prendre un tour franchement anormal. Du moins, pour son cerveau embrumé de fatigue, Hakkai pensait que c’était déjà le milieu de la nuit. Mais ça ne faisait en vérité peut-être pas plus d’une heure ou deux depuis qu’il s’était rendormi.

Un rêve. À contenu sexuel ; ça n’était pas nouveau : il rêvait régulièrement de la période heureuse qu’il avait vécue avec Kanan, mais en général les souvenirs agréables faisaient rapidement place aux visions d’horreur. Cette fois pourtant, il en resta à une séquence érotique, sans enchaîner sur un cauchemar.

Il s’était peut-être tout simplement réveillé juste avant que ça ne dérape. Rêve agréable ou pas, il se sentait mal. Il avait trop chaud, son coeur battait à tout rompre et il était baigné de sueur.   
Il se força à prendre plusieurs longues inspirations avant de rejeter les couvertures. Trop lourdes, elles ne voulurent pas simplement glisser et il dut leur donner plusieurs coups de pieds avant d’en être entièrement débarrassé.  
Puis il roula sur le côté. Changer de position aidait, en général, à dissiper l’emprise que pouvaient garder les cauchemars sur son corps après un réveil difficile. Ça ne changea rien en revanche à une autre conséquence du stade onirique interrompu. Il retint un long soupir. 

Par acquis de conscience, il récapitula sa situation. Il faisait nuit noire, du lit voisin provenait la respiration profonde et régulière de Gojyō endormi, il se sentait fébrile, vaguement nauséeux _et_ arborait en plus une érection gênante.  
( _Au moins_ , nota-t-il, il n’y avait pas de horde de yōkai surgissant par la fenêtre pour les attaquer. Avec ça en plus, l’horreur aurait été complète.)

Voilà pour l’énoncé du problème. Restait à trouver une solution. Puisqu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire, il chercha à se relaxer. En pure perte hélas. 

L’excitation, quelle que soit son origine, refusait de simplement disparaître ; au contraire même, ça devenait douloureux. Curieux, il ne se sentait pourtant pas d’humeur. Les restes du rêve s’étaient totalement évanouis – il ne s’en rappelait plus les détails, juste l’impression générale, et encore, de manière détachée.  
Il fallait pourtant bien qu’il y fasse quelque chose, maintenant.  
 _Mais, avec Gojyō qui dormait juste à côté ?_ Un frisson le parcourut à cette idée. Encore plus curieux, ça n’est pas pour autant qu’il ressentit la moindre fraîcheur.

Pour couronner le tout, dans un tel état, il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il lui fallait avant tout se rafraîchir les idées... La douche. Il devait bien avoir une douche ? Oui, il y était passé avant de se coucher – et Gojyō y était resté un temps interminable, comme à son habitude. Gojyō passait toujours un temps fou sous la douche. Ça devait être son côté kappa, l’amour de l’eau. En un sens, il le comprenait ; la sensation de l’eau chaude sur sa peau nue... et les cheveux mouillés et la peau fraîche au sortir de la douche allaient bien à Gojyō. Oh, stop. Mauvais train de pensée.

Il avait besoin d’une douche. Froide. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, he bien, au moins il aurait un peu d’intimité pour s’occuper de... ça sans risquer de déranger personne ni d’être dérangé lui-même.  
Il savait qu’il y avait une douche à côté de cette chambre. Mais _où_ exactement ? Il y était passé étant éveillé, mais depuis, tout s’était embrouillé.

Assis au bord de son lit, il tentait de rassembler ses pensées.

Un murmure s’éleva du lit voisin.  
« ‘Kai ? Ça va ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.   
« Oui, » décida-t-il après réflexion.   
Gojyō perçut son hésitation et insista :  
« T’es sûr ? »

À quoi bon lui mentir ?  
« Je ne suis pas malade, Gojyō. »  
Du moins, il espérait que non et tentait de s’en convaincre. Au bout de quelques secondes d’un silence qui demandait plus, il admit :  
« Juste une impression d’inconfort général. Ça va passer. »

Du moins, il _espérait_ que ça passerait. Et que dire de l’impression d’inconfort très localisé du côté de son bas-ventre, de plus en plus pressante ?

 

Au moins, cet échange avec Gojyō, si bref fut-il, lui permit de se ressaisir quelque peu, de s’ancrer mieux dans la réalité.   
Souviens-toi, se sermonna-t-il : comme souvent, tu partages une chambre avec Gojyō, Gojyō qui a un don pour repérer les jolies filles – oh non, ne t’emballe pas à cette idée – et les points d’eau. Les chambres d’auberge se ressemblent toutes, c’est vrai. Mais tu sais où tu es. Ce que tu cherches... tout droit, juste à droite de la porte d’entrée.

Résolument, il se mit debout et se dirigea vers la salle d’eau. Si seulement ses jambes traîtresses pouvaient le tenir bien droit sans donner l’impression qu’elles allaient se mettre à trembler à chaque enjambée...

*

Sur le moment, la douche fraîche lui fit du bien. La douche _et_ les activités auxquelles il s’était livré sous l’eau. 

Revenant dans la chambre, à sa grande gêne, Hakkai détecta une odeur âcre inratable derrière les effluves de savon. N’était-ce que son imagination ou est-ce que ça se sentait vraiment..? Gojyō allait-il s’en apercevoir ?  
À cette pensée, son coeur s’emballa. Ça lui semblait... inconvenant, de s’exhiber ainsi devant lui. Gojyō était tellement prompt à réagir sur ce sujet...   
Il se figea, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Erreur de sa part : malgré le soin que Hakkai avait pris à rester discret, Gojyō l’avait entendu revenir, et s’étonnant de son silence soudain, il se retourna dans son lit pour voir ce qui passait là. Il le fixait intensément. L’obscurité voilait la couleur de ses iris mais pas la brillance de son regard.

C’est alors que Hakkai réalisa, avec un choc :  
Cela venait de Gojyō. Pas de lui-même. Le kappa lui aussi venait de se donner du plaisir en solitaire. Pendant que lui-même était sous la douche. Pendant qu’il était nu à deux pas de lui, sous l’eau, à se débarrasser de sa propre frustration sexuelle. Alors qu’il ne pouvait sans doute pas manquer de le savoir sous la douche – se l’était-il représenté mentalement, s’était-il douté de ce qu’il y faisait vraiment ?

De nouveau mal à l’aise, Hakkai se recoucha en silence.

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles il tenta de toutes ses forces de se relaxer assez pour se rendormir. Ça n’aurait pourtant pas dû être si difficile. Il ne pleuvait pas. Pas d’eau du ciel, pas de larmes, et la douche l’avait calmé. Il n’avait rencontré aucun fantôme de son passé dans la journée. Pas de souvenirs lancinants de Kanan et du bonheur qu’ils avaient à deux ni de la douleur de sa fin. Il avait certes frôlé la mort une fois de plus, mais il n’était plus à ça près. Et de toute façon, Gojyō était là pour le rattraper, eût-il fait un faux pas.

Malgré ses efforts, ses pensées dérapaient, et avec une rapidité inquiétante, l’excitation revenait en force. 

 

« Ça va pas, » fit tout à coup Gojyō d’une voix cassée, brisant le silence. Cette fois, ça n’était pas une question. Mais rien n’indiquait ce qui n’allait pas exactement : avait-il percé le malaise de Hakkai ou allait-il mal, lui-même ?

« Gojyō ?  
\- Je comprends pas ce qui m’arrive, » murmura-t-il. Un soupçon de peur se lisait dans la voix du métis.  
« J’ai envie de baiser. J’en peux plus. Depuis qu’on est parti dans ce putain de pèlerinage, j’ai pas pu me faire une seule fille... et ça fait plus d’un an maintenant.  
\- J’ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le moment idéal pour y remédier, » nota Hakkai d’une voix étranglée.

Gojyō soupira longuement. Bien sûr, au milieu de la nuit, dans une petite ville qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps d’explorer en y arrivant, trop occupé qu’il était avec Hakkai, il aurait été bien en peine de trouver une fille.   
Les craintes de Hakkai se réalisèrent d’ailleurs peu après : sans autre échapatoire, Gojyō fit avec ce qu’il avait à portée de main et l’inclut dans son problème.

« Et toi ?  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Ça te manque pas, à toi ? »

Oh, si, bien sûr. Plus de trois ans, près de quatre maintenant, depuis la mort de Kanan, et Hakkai rêvait encore d’elle souvent. Mais c’était du passé désormais. 

« J’te comprends pas. T’as l’air de penser que c’est naturel _pour les autres_ mais toi tu refuses de l’accorder. »

Hakkai eut un petit rire de convenance. Oui, Gojyō avait entièrement raison là-dessus, il lisait ses réactions, ses attitudes... quoiqu’il se trompait probablement sur ses raisons profondes.

Encore que ?  
« ‘Me sors pas des conneries sur la fidélité. »

Hakkai tiqua au mot « connerie ». Gojyō ne comptait pas insulter directement son point de vue sur le mariage, mais et il avait l’habitude de ses manières crues, mais ça restait quelque peu vexant. Sa manière de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal...

« Bon sang. Ta vie est pas finie, tu sais. T’es un jeune homme en pleine santé et bien foutu. C’est normal de désirer, et d’être désiré. _Elle_ aurait pas demandé à ce que tu t’enterres avec elle, quand même ? »

Gojyō se tut, gêné. Hakkai devinait ses pensées : « Mais _je_ suis tellement déglingué dans ma tête que tu commences à croire qu’elle l’était aussi et m’aurait ordonné de ne jamais toucher personne d’autre qu’elle, de son vivant, et encore après sa mort ? »

Gojyō lâcha un bref soupir frustré, se leva et franchit les quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs deux lits pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

« Écoute. Je sais que tu as peur d’aimer quelqu’un qui pourrait mourir et te laisser seul. Et aussi que tu pourrais pas coucher avec quelqu’un que tu n’aimerais pas. Ch’sais pas ce que tu penses exactement du respect dû aux gens avec qui on... s’amuse. Mais. »  
Il s’interrompit, cherchant un fil logique pour expliquer ses pensées, et faut de mieux, repassa à lui-même :  
« Tu sais que moi j’ai pas franchement envie d’aimer. Mais je respecte les filles que je mets dans mon lit. On fait ça parce qu’on le veut tous les deux. Qu’on se plaît mutuellement. Et même si on ne bâtit rien de « sérieux », bah... »

Gojyō se passa la main dans les cheveux, pensif. Une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne rouvre la bouche, Hakkai eut l’intuition de ce qu’il allait dire : suivre sur sa lancée de « bâtir ».

« Dis... Depuis le temps... quand on rentrera de ce foutu pèlerinage, on vivra encore ensemble ? Moi je ne m’imagine plus sans toi pour tenir la maison.

Hakkai s’accorda un sourire indulgent. Il avait peut-être trop gâté Gojyō, à prendre soin de lui, sans jamais arriver à lui apprendre à vraiment se débrouiller seul – pas faute d’avoir essayé pourtant, au moins sur le point des cannettes/cendriers et du jour de collecte des ordures – mais après tout, il aimait avoir quelqu’un dont s’occuper, se sentir responsable et surtout utile. Sa propre vie après leur quête, il ne s’imaginait pas la continuer seul, c’est sûr.   
Gojyō poursuivait son idée :

« Comme si on était mariés depuis déjà des années. Sauf pour le cul. Et, je peux te jurer, je ne coucherai avec aucun mec. »

Et c’est là, jugea Hakkai, que leur conversation dérapa définitivement :  
« Aucun autre, en tout cas. J’peux rien promettre pour les filles bien sûr, tu me connais. »

Sans se démonter, le kappa poursuivit ses avances :

« Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te toucherai plus après cette fois.

Quelques secondes s’étirent pendant lesquelles Hakkai retint son souffle, attendant la mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Mais si tu _veux_ , parce que Sha Gojyō est irrésistible, euh, là, je sais pas ce qu’on fera en revanche !  
\- Gojyō, se plaignit-il. Ne plaisante pas avec ça. »  
Soupir.  
« Moi je préfère, au contraire. Pas prendre ça au drame. »

Gojyō reprit tout de même son sérieux.

« Je vais pas te mentir. Je peux pas te promettre l’amour éternel – je sais ce que c’est et je tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir. Mais je peux t’assurer que tu resteras mon meilleur ami. Que je ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Que ça changera rien entre nous.  
\- Juste du sexe en plus, ce qu’on appelle communément amitié « améliorée » ? avança Hakkai.  
\- Chais pas si _tu_ considères vraiment ça comme amélioration, mais ça serait en plus, ouais. »

Hakkai tenta de se détourner.

« Je ne peux pas, Gojyō. Je ne pourrai plus enlacer personne.  
\- Avec tes mains couvertes de sang, blablabla. Stop. »

Gojyō lui attrapa le poignet et tira juste assez pour le forcer à le regarder de nouveau.

« Un : tu te rappelles ce que tu pensais de mes cheveux ?  
\- Pardon. C’était quelque chose de cruel à te dire.  
\- C’était quelque chose que je mourais d’envie d’entendre, à l’époque ! »  
Cette fois, Hakkai ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir ; l’image du sang était bien trop ancrée dans son esprit.  
« Ah. je ne suis pas le seul détraqué, on dirait.  
\- On est _tous_ détraqués ici. Même notre affreux bonze et notre mignon bébé singe. »

Hakkai se perdit dans ses propres pensées à cette évocation. Gokū n’était pourtant pas un bébé, même s’il en avait parfois la naïveté, la faute à son long emprisonnement et son amnésie. Penser à la façon dont tous les quatre, pas seulement lui, étaient détraqués chacun dans leur genre, faisait mal.  
Gojyō le secoua de ces mauvaises pensées.

« Allez. Tu te rappelles ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas. »

Pour le lui prouver, la chevelure rouge sang de Gojyō se répandit sur le torse de Hakkai alors qu’il se penchait tout près de lui, et poursuivit :

« Deux : et qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de _te_ laisser enlacer, hm ? »

Pas grand’ chose dans l’immédiat. Gojyō s’allongea sur lui sans que Hakkai ne fasse rien pour le repousser. Malgré la sensation de chaleur anormale qu’il éprouvait, encore augmentée par la proximité.  
Pourtant, il trouva quand même à objecter :

« Toi peut-être ?  
\- Comment ça, moi ?  
\- J’avais cru comprendre que tu ne mettais pas de mecs dans ton lit. »

Gojyō marqua une longue, longue pause, ne sachant pas s’il devait prendre cela comme une plaisanterie ou non. Quand il le voulait vraiment, Hakkai pouvait se rendre illisible même pour lui. Et à la vérité... il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même s’il n’était pas sérieux derrière cette perche tendue.  
Gojyō appuya son front contre celui de Hakkai. Il choisit de continuer.

« Ouais, je couche jamais avec des mecs. D’habitude. Mais bon sang, je suis _curieux_ de savoir. Avec toi... à quoi ça pourrait ressembler. »

Il avait beau s’y attendre, Hakkai fut surpris de l’entendre avancer cela si directement. Et apparemment, Gojyō lui-même était surpris de sa propre audace. Il se redressa brusquement et détourna le visage.  
Maladroitement, il tenta de se dédire de tout ce qu’il avait laissé échapper juste avant :

« Enfin, je vais quand même pas te demander de me donner un coup de main...  
\- Gojyō. J’ai l’impression que tu me demandes beaucoup plus, là. »

L’idée chemina quand même. Lentement, Gojyō mit cela en image.

« Pourtant... Imagine. Si... si j’étais blessé aux deux mains, que je ne pouvais plus, tu vois... tu m’aiderais ? »

Hakkai rit doucement ;  
« Je soignerais tes mains d’abord.  
\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Hakkai voyait parfaitement. Il n’était pas question de blessure ici mais de maladie. Tempéature, rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire élevés, esprit embrouillé. Ça serait facile de classer cette excitation anormale comme maladie et se dédouaner ainsi des conséquences. C’était _trop_ facile tant qu’il était seul à y penser. Maintenant, s’il était question d’aider Gojyō... 

« Un coup de main. À but « médical ». »

Il pouvait considérer cette possibilité, oui. S’il avait pu en identifier la cause avec certitude et surtout comment y remédier directement, il l’eût fait sans hésiter depuis longtemps. _Si_.

« ...Tu crois que tu pourrais « guérir » _ça_ ?  
\- Non. Je suis désolé, j’ai déjà essayé tout à l’heure.  
\- Ça n’a pas marché ? »

Un nouveau rire résonna, presque sincère cette fois malgré la gravité de ce qu’impliquerait sa réponse :

« Oh, si. En temps normal ça marche très bien. Mais cette fois ça n’a juste pas _suffi_. Quelle que soit la cause de ce qui arrive là, les conséquences sont... sévères. Tenaces.  
\- Puissantes ? » plaisanta Gojyō.

Hakkai répondit d’un coup de poing dans l’épaule, geste imité de son ami, mais qu’il faisait lui-même rarement.

 

Il pensait savoir ce qu’il en était, bien sûr. Mais Gojyō en avait-il conscience ? Dans le doute, Hakkai préféra ne pas prendre le risque de le froisser. Il posa sa question de manière aussi détachée que possible -après tout, c’était quelque chose d’entièrement naturel :  
« Tu as essayé de relâcher la pression manuellement ? »  
Gojyō gronda.   
« Évidemment. Déjà deux fois ce soir, même, ajouta-t-il plaintivement. Ça marche pas. Ça suffit plus. J’ai envie de baiser pour de vrai. De faire l’amour avec quelqu’un. »

Un long silence s’ensuivit. Ce fut Gojyō qui le rompit finalement :  
« Tu le ressens, toi aussi ? » s’assura-t-il. Oui, bien sûr. Il l’avait clairement laissé sous-entendre juste avant, avec sa mention du qi inutile.

Hakkai hocha la tête, silencieusement. C’est quelque chose qu’il faisait rarement, mais les circonstances étaient vraiment exceptionnelles : sa voix accusait un soupçon de plainte quand il demanda :  
« Pourquoi tu as l’air beaucoup moins affecté que moi ? »

Gojyō rit doucement, sans joie. Cette fois, c’est lui qui donnait l’air d’imiter Hakkai.  
« Sanzō dirait que c’est parce que je suis continuellement excité, j’ai l’habitude, ça change rien. »  
Redevenant sérieux, il ajouta :  
« Mais c’est différent cette fois. J’en ai vraiment vraiment besoin, là. »

Hakkai comprenait sa détresse. Le désir des femmes était quelque chose d’habituel chez Gojyō, mais Hakkai soupçonnait que s’il arrivait à son ami la même chose qu’à lui-même, l’intensité inhabituelle du besoin qui l’affectait avait de quoi déstabiliser.

 

Gojyō profita de l’indulgence qu’il lui offrait pour se faire plus urgent :

« Je meurs. Je vais exploser. Et... toi aussi, pas vrai ?   
» Allez. Pour une fois, arrête de penser. Écoute juste ton corps, d’acc’ ? Tu sais ce qu’il veut.  
Non, me sors pas de connerie non plus sur le fait d’utiliser. Je suis OK avec ça. J’en penserai pas moins de toi demain. Pitié, me dis pas que ça te donne l’impression que je t’utilise, toi ? »

Ça resta en travers de la gorge de Hakkai. Jusqu’à ce que Gojyō en fasse mention, il n’y avait pas pensé. Il ne voyait cela que dans l’autre sens.

« Je te l’ai dit : je fais ça parce que ça me plaît. Uniquement avec quelqu’un qui m’attire. Et qui est d’accord aussi. Je pourrais pas faire ça sans envie, pour de l’argent ou de force.  
\- Mais là..?  
\- Ouais, un cas de force majeure. Je suis désespéré. Mais je t’assure, si... 

Gojyō déglutit. Il avait perdu toute envie de plaisanter. Il se souleva pour regarder Hakkai droit dans les yeux, sincère.

« S’il y avait dehors un bar ouvert, n’importe quel endroit où je pourrais trouver une fille qui serait d’accord pour s’amuser un peu, de son plein gré, sans que rien ne l’y force - »  
Il hésita un instant avant d’ajouter,  
« Pas une pute. Jamais. Je supporterais pas l’idée de coucher avec une fille qui ferait ça par obligation, pas parce qu’elle me veut elle aussi. Enfin. Je serais déjà dehors. À chercher désespérément. »

Et au son de sa voix, à son regard, il était effectivement désespéré.

« Ou alors si j’étais absolument seul j’en serais juste à me taper la tête par terre. J’en suis plus très loin d’ailleurs. »

Hakkai prit une longue inspiration, qui lui amena l’odeur de Gojyō, plus entêtante que jamais.  
« Moi non plus, » finit-il par avouer.

Gojyō prit une longue inspiration.  
« Tu es sérieux ? »

Sérieux, toujours. Sûr de lui, moins... Hakkai avait du mal à accepter que Gojyō arrive à le convaincre de son point de vue. Mais il avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus fuir quoi que ce soit. Même s’il avait terriblement envie de se fuir lui-même, à ce moment précis.  
Ravalant son orgueil, il devait bien admettre qu’il avait raison : leurs corps réclamaient à grands cris et la raison ne suffirait sûrement pas à les faire taire.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il.

Les mains de Gojyō s’aventuraient déjà sur lui. Il eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul.

« A-attends.  
\- Tu es d’accord ?  
\- Oui, mais... »

Mais, non, il n’arrivait plus à formuler d’objection. Gojyō, ralentissant ses caresses sans pour autant les stopper complètement, suggéra,

« Si tu trouves que je te force la main...  
\- Non. »

Hakkai déglutit péniblement.

« Je... te désire aussi. Je crois que je partage ta curiosité. »

Gojyō sourit.  
« Serais-tu jaloux des filles qui partagent mon lit, ô maître Hakkai ? Ne t’inquiète pas, là-dessus tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Au lieu de le déstabiliser, la plaisanterie réussit à lui arracher un gloussement.

Un dernier scrupule assaillit Hakkai.

« Ta grande déclaration, ça n’est pas juste un mensonge pour me mettre dans ton lit ?  
\- On verra ça demain matin. Pour l’instant, on est malades tous les deux, c’est pas ta faute, c’est pas la mienne, et c’est le seul moyen de guérir.  
\- Quand tu dis ça comme ça, on croirait que tu avoues que -  
\- Chh. »

 

Les mains de Gojyō s’aventuraient de plus en plus loin. Hakkai en était à peine à découvrir sa nuque, son torse, que Gojyō s’insinuait déjà entre ses cuisses. Il s’arrêta à peine pour apprécier le volume de ses parties et glissa presque aussitôt derrière, massa le périnée, l’anus, qui ne n’opposa pas longtemps de résistance.  
Il introduisit une phalange, mouillée de salive, et doucement, effectua de petits cercles, qu’il élargit peu à peu, jusqu’à pouvoir glisser le bout d’un deuxième doigt et recommencer.  
Une fois Hakkai suffisamment détendu seulement, il osa s’enfoncer plus avant, passer l’articulation de la deuxième phalange, puis finalement ajouter un troisième doigt.

Sa bouche s’activait également. Baiser après baiser, sur la joue, sous l’oreille, jusqu’à la clavicule, et remontait. Par petites touches.

Entre deux baisers, Hakkai protesta :

« Ah, Gojyō, attends.  
\- Attendre _encore_ ? Ça, pas question.  
\- Juste une question justement. Pourquoi est-ce à toi d’être « actif » ?  
\- Tu as un problème avec ça ?  
\- Pas fondamentalement, mais... »  
Cherchant ses mots, Hakkai posa une main sur la joue de Gojyō, pour ralentir son ardeur à l’embrasser de nouveau. Il avait encore quelque chose de sa bouche avant de la lui abandonner.

« Pourquoi dans ce sens ? »

Gojyō haussa une épaule, autant que possible dans la position où ils se trouvaient, d’un air suffisant.  
« Parce que je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Moi aussi, contra Hakkai.  
\- Tu l’as déjà fait ?  
\- Pas avec un autre homme, admit-il. Toi ?  
\- Pareil. Aussi. Non plus. »

Ce fut le tour de Gojyō de marquer un temps d’arrêt, enregistrant ce que Hakkai venait d’avancer.

« Attends... tu...  
\- J’ai été marié je te rappelle.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas croire que tous les couples mariés s’adonnent à ce genre de jeux. Et puis...  
\- Gojyō. C’était ma soeur. Tu comprends ce que ça implique ?  
\- Euh... »

Hakkai soupira avant d’expliquer, gêné non pas du contenu scabreux en soi mais de ce qu’il avait de personnel à exposer :  
« Trouver des moyens de se faire plaisir sans risquer de la mettre enceinte. Il y a des risques qu’on ne pouvait pas se permettre prendre. »

 

« Cool pour vous, fit Gojyō après un moment de réflexion. D’avoir eu une vie sexuelle épanouie. »  
Hakkai eut un sourire bizarre. Encore plus bizarre que d’habitude, s’entend.  
« Kanan était plutôt... libérée. »

Elle était plus souvent prête à prendre l’initiative que lui. Et Gojyō avait sur lui des gestes qui la rappelaient à son souvenir. Une fois de plus, une bouffée de tristesse et de douleur se mêla au désir.

Gojyō le rappela à l’ordre, balayant ses troubles. Il lui murmura à l’oreille,  
« Je t’ai dit, arrête de tellement penser. Agis. »

 _Vis dans le présent_ , traduisit mentalement Hakkai. Il n’était pas avec Kanan, présentement, mais avec Gojyō. Un homme. Leurs jeux seraient quelque peu différents.

 

« Excuse-moi de réfléchir _trop_ mais je _pense_ qu’on a besoin de lubrifiant.  
\- On peut faire sans, avec assez de préparation. Aie confiance.  
\- Gojyō, je ne doute pas de tes capacités de ce côté-là, mais j’ai peur que tu sois légèrement biaisé. Une fille produit au moins des sécrétions vaginales qui peuvent contribuer... là... sur le plan purement mécanique, juste un peu de salive ne suffira pas. »

 

Gojyō éprouva doucement la résistance qu’il pouvait offrir : il était assez détendu pour le laisser entrer, mais effectivement trop sec pour glisser ensuite comme il faudrait.

 

« Y’a pas quelque chose d’utilisable pour ça ? Genre, dans la salle de bain, parmi les bidules de l’hôtel ? »  
Hakkai grimaça : « On ne sait jamais ce qu’il peut y avoir dedans. »

Il chercha rapidement ce qu’il pouvait avoir de moins pire sous la main :  
« Dans mon sac. Une crème pour les mains. Hydratante, pas de savon. »  
(Et s’il y réfléchissait, qui finirait sans doute par être absorbée par la peau, mais en couche généreuse ça devrait aller, estimait-il. Ça n’était sans doute pas l’idéal mais faute de mieux...) Gojyō hocha la tête. En se redressant , il demanda :

« Tant que j’y suis. Tu veux que je mette une capote ? J’en mets _toujours_ une avec les filles.  
\- Ça limite les risques... Non, ne t’embête pas avec. Sauf si tu penses en avoir besoin ?  
\- Nan. Ça gênerait plus qu’autre chose, je crois. »

Ça réglé, sans poser de question sur ce que faisait une telle crème dans son sac en premier lieu (et Hakkai lui en fut reconnaissant : ça n’était pas précisément le moment idéal pour partir dans les détails sur ce que la conduite en plein air, sous le soleil et le vent, faisait de la peau de ses mains depuis un an), Gojyō l’embrassa passionnément et fit courir sa main tout le long de son torse en quittant le lit.   
Ayant rapidement mis la main sur ce qu’il lui fallait, il fit le chemin inverse en se penchant de nouveau sur lui, avec encore plus d’attention.

Hakkai en eut un instant le souffle coupé.   
« Gojyō...  
\- Pour que tu restes concentré sur ce qu’on fait malgré la petite interruption, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, facilement devinable même dans le noir.

 

Ça, pour se concentrer... avec Gojyō apparemment partout à la fois sur son corps, Hakkai aurait eu du mal à se laisser distraire. Les fantômes qui hantaient ses pensées habituellement s’étaient tous dissipés.  
Et il se laissait faire. C’était... agréable. Très. Là-dessus, Gojyō avait raison. Comme il avait raison aussi sur le fait que Hakkai avait tendance à se refuser volontairement ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Son coeur se serra.

Avait-il le droit de profiter de ce plaisir ?  
Intérieurement, objectivement, il savait qu’il en avait besoin. Qu’il n’aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. et... Gojyō à l’intérieur de lui, entrant d’un seul long mouvement, et sa main se refermant sur lui, lui faisaient perdre le fil de ses pensées. Un coup de rein plus tard, il obéissait à son conseil : ne plus penser, juste ressentir. L’espace de quelques instants.

Il enregistrait les nouvelles sensations qui l’assaillaient,  
la position pas si confortable à tenir,   
la difficulté à stimuler efficacement son propre pénis entre leurs deux corps,  
l’angle d’approche finalement plutôt difficile, devoir, à chaque coup de rein, chercher à se placer pour trouver le plaisir,  
le souffle facilement coupé par leurs mouvements...

Son esprit continuait à travailler, derrière tout cela, pas entièrement fixé ;  
même si c’était bon,   
bon sang, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

...la faute à cet état anormal  
la faute à cet état  
ça n’était absolument pas normal  
quelque chose avait déclenché tout ça  
et ce quelque chose  
ce qui les avait mis là-dedans...

Il réalisa brutalement et manqua de s’étrangler sous le choc :

« Mon dieu, Gokū. »  
Hakkai se raidit et Gojyō eut comme un raté. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa – de toute façon Hakkai ne lui laissa pas le temps d’objecter. Il hoqueta :  
« Sanzō et Gokū.   
\- Bon sang Hakkai tu vas pas commencer à parler d’eux maintenant ?!  
\- S’ils sont affectés aussi ! »  
Gojyō étouffa un râle.  
« Et quand bien même qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse, qu’on les invite à nous rejoindre ? »

Il marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il continuait à rouler des hanches, mais sur un rythme plus lent.  
Il s’en étonnait lui-même, mais suggéra :  
« Remarque, je dirais pas non à Sanzō. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu’il vaut au pieu. Encore que je parie qu’il est puceau. Mais par pitié, parle pas de Gokū maintenant !  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Quand même. Il est trop jeune.  
\- Il a plus de cinq cents ans.  
\- Il les fait pas ! Ça compte pas, il a l’air d’un _gamin_ !  
\- Bon, sans compter les cinq cents ans de stase, il en a tout de même près de dix-neuf désormais. Ce n’est plus le petit garçon qu’on a rencontré au début. Il a beaucoup grandi, changé, mûri. En fait... »

Gojyō s’arrêta net et gémit.

« Oh que non. Non, non, non, ‘me dis pas que tu peux le trouver attirant !  
\- Tu... es jaloux ?  
\- Non ! Mais... attends, c’est comme mon petit frère. Je peux pas imaginer qu’on puisse l’imaginer en... comme partenaire sexuel. Ça serait trop tordu.  
\- Gojyō.  
\- Euh, pardon. Rien à voir avec. Non. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Oublie ça, murmura Hakkai. Tu as raison, ça n’est pas le moment.  
\- Mouais, marmonna Gojyō. ‘Sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls si eux aussi ont reçu une visite surprise de la Fée Libido.  
\- Gojyō, je ne crois pas que... ah, non, tant pis. »

Hakkai se couvrit la bouche d’une main et étouffa un rire forcé. Ses suspicions sur l’origine de leur frénésie sexuelle attendraient. D’un mouvement de hanche, il encouragea son partenaire à reprendre ladite frénésie.

C’était bon. 

Il aurait peut-être dû y penser plus tôt, se placer à quatre pattes plutôt que juste rester sur le dos aurait rendu les choses plus faciles... mais les lèvres de Gojyō, embrassant passionnément son cou, lui rappelèrent que ça les aurait aussi privés de ce genre de petits plus. C’était aussi bien ainsi...  
Hakkai se laissait porter par les coups de rein de Gojyō. Une fois trouvés le bon rythme, le bon angle. La sensation qu’il avait là, au fond, augmentait, sûrement. Il n’était plus loin.

Seulement, Gojyō semblait plus proche encore, malgré ses efforts pour se maîtriser, ses mouvements tendaient à se faire erratiques.

« Non, ne ralentis pas -  
\- Je ne tiens plus - je vais -   
\- Encore un peu... s’il te plaît. »  
Un grognement. Un long tremblement. Le rythme qui se cassait.  
« Ne t’arrête pas, s’il te plaît s’il te plaît - »

Plainte, demande, supplique, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement, tellement pas - _Oh Gojyō, dans quel état m’as-tu mis ?_ \- mais Hakkai avait laissé tomber son masque d’homme froid et composé avec le reste de ses défenses.

Et malgré tout, les mouvements déjà devenus difficiles et erratiques s’arrêtèrent totalement. Gojyō s’affaissa doucement.  
Une plainte frustrée échappa à Hakkai.

Gojyō reprit ses caresses du début, des doigts, des lèvres sur son visage et sur son cou. Le jeu dura quelques instants, brefs, mais, à la mesure de son désir inassouvi, ils semblèrent bien trop longs, exacerbant le manque au lieu de le combler.  
Brusquement, avec une grande inspiration, il lâcha tout, se redressa et pivota.

Ce qu’il fit ensuite coupa le souffle à Hakkai.   
« Gojyō ! »  
La main de Hakkai se prit dans les longs cheveux de son partenaire. La part froidement raisonnable de son cerveau lui disait qu’il devrait le repousser. Il devrait vraiment, vraiment, le faire cesser cela... mais la part charnelle de son être avait pris le relais.  
Son bras tremblait, incapable d’accomplir ce geste. Au contraire, il aurait voulu l’encourager, mais il continuait à se l’interdire. Surtout ne pas forcer le mouvement. Il n’osait plus non plus l’éloigner.   
De sa main libre, Hakkai couvrit sa bouche, mordit sa propre chair pour ne pas crier.

« Gojyō, non... »

Une sensation de froid intérieur prit Hakkai : Gojyō avait obéi à ses protestations et l’avait lâché. Sans même relever la tête, il demanda, peiné,

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Hakkai se trouvait incapable de répondre. Respiration étranglée, il lui était impossible de produire le moindre son, autre qu’un chuintement pathétique. Ça n’est pas que c’était désagréable, non, mais bien l’inverse.  
Encore une fois, la sensation purement physique était délicieuse, le ressenti mental beaucoup moins.

Gojyō lui massait l’intérieur de la cuisse, doucement.   
« Laisse-toi faire. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Des tas de filles l’ont fait sur moi.  
\- Mais... toi ? »  
Il ne répondit pas. Dans son silence, Hakkai se força à se rappeler de qu’il lui avait dit avant : _Je ne fais rien dont je n’aie pas envie._

De toute façon, Gojyō coupa court à la discussion en le reprenant dans sa bouche. Cette fois fois Hakkai se laissa faire et ne l’interrompit plus. Jusqu’au moment où, à bout, il le força finalement à se retirer. Il tenta de le prévenir, mais les mots refusaient de s’aligner. Il n’était plus cohérent depuis longtemps.   
Fort heureusement, Gojyō comprit au mouvement de retrait de ses hanches, et le relâcha.   
Ça le gênait beaucoup trop de jouir dans sa bouche. Malgré tout le reste, tout ce qu’ils avaient fait avant – et même si, à cause de ce qu’ils avaient fait séparément avant, il n’avait pas grand’ chose à expulser – ça, ça lui restait impensable.  
Gojyō le reprit en main, une dernière fois, le couvrant de ses mains en coupe.

 

Il essuya sa main sur les draps et rampa lentement, retrouvant le visage de Hakkai. Il le caressa de nouveau, du bout des doigts, sans plus oser l’embrasser cette fois. Murmurant de contentement, il se serra contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Ses bras se refermèrent sur lui.

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent en silence, chacun goûtant le bien-être post-coïtal, sans que Gojyō ne lance de commentaire salace à propos de leur performance. À mi-voix, il avança finalement  
« Si ça n’a pas suffi... on pourra toujours échanger les rôles. »  
Un rire enfin franc lui répondit.  
« Ça devrait aller, » fit Hakkai, d’un ton étrangement rêveur, promenant ses doigts le long de son épaule.   
« On verra plus tard, où on en est. »

Le plus tard attendrait sans doute longtemps. La fatigue de la journée et l’heure tardive les rattrapaient, s’ajoutant à la satisfaction du moment le sommeil serait le bienvenu. Après avoir réglé une toute dernière question :

« Et... si jamais demain l’un de nous décide qu’en fin de compte cette nuit était géniale et qu’il est follement amoureux de l’autre ?  
\- Il n’aura qu’à décider de le séduire, » suggéra-t-il, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié. 

Pourtant il savait bien, même toutes réflexions sur ce qu’ils pensaient l’un et l’autre de l’amour, que ça n’était pas le moment le mieux choisi pour débuter une relation. On ne sauve pas le monde en passant ses journées à roucouler avec l’un de ses coéquipiers et ses nuits à faire des galipettes avec... 

« On verra plus tard, » répéta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

*

Longtemps, longtemps après. Il émergeait du sommeil, lentement, doucement. Il avait toujours chaud. Mais pas trop cette fois. IL se trouvait juste baigné d’une tiédeur agréable. Malgré la chaleur dégagée par leurs deux corps, Hakkai était toujours lové tout contre Gojyō, bras, jambes et même les draps du lit mêlés, de façon quasi inextricable. 

Quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte, achevant de les tirer brutalement des brumes agréables du sommeil, c’est à peine si Gojyō put se dégager.

De l’autre côté, Gokū tambourinait et gueulait :  
« Heee les gars, c’est l’heure du p’tit-déj ! »

Aux cris de Gokū et à l’intensité lumineuse baignant la pièce, Hakkai réalisa l’heure tardive :  
« Oh. Bien sûr. D’habitude je suis déjà debout depuis longtemps. Si Sanzō aussi est réveillé à cette heure, il va être furieux.  
\- T’occupe. »

Gojyō attrapa un drap et s’en ceignit la taille, marchant vers la porte d’un pas décidé. Ouvrant la porte à la volée pour faire face à Gokū, il s’était composé l’image de l’honnête citoyen injustement réveillé par un voyou à une heure indue du petit matin. (Facile : il avait des années d’entraînement pour ça... du côté du voyou.)

« Quoi ?  
\- Uh... » Gokū cligna des yeux et répéta, plus calmement,  
« Sanzō est déjà en bas, on vous attend pour le petit-déj’, et il veut savoir pourquoi vous n’êtes pas déjà levés. Il râle en disant qu’il voulait partir dès l’aube. »

Gojyō grogna,  
« Ouais, il dit ça, mais si Hakkai n’est pas là pour le secouer, ce bonze à la manque n’est jamais levé avant le milieu de la matinée.  
\- Donc il doit être encore plus tard que je ne craignais, » soupira Hakkai en se redressant sur un coude.

 

Gokū ne répondit rien. Il s’était figé, les yeux dans le vague, et humait l’air de la pièce. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.   
Hakkai, mortifié, réalisa qu’après cette nuit, la chambre devait puer le fauve. Il fut pris d’une envie de se cacher sous les draps, même en sachant que ça n’aiderait en rien. Au contraire, penser aux draps lui rappela, d’abord dans quel état ils les avaient mis, ensuite que le lit de Gojyō était ouvert mais que c’était une couverture du sien que le kappa portait présentement à la taille. Si Gokū prenait ça comme preuve supplémentaire qu’ils avaient partagé le même lit...

Et justement, les yeux de Gokū allaient et venaient entre ces trois éléments. Hakkai. Le lit voisin froid. Et Gojyō presque nu.

« Uh ? »

D’un ton péremptoire, Gojyō déclara,  
« Hakkai se sentait mal cette nuit, je lui ai tenu chaud. »  
Et appuya un regard censé signifier, _‘Pose pas de question. T’imagine rien. Tu parles, t’es mort._

Gokū avait l’air de ne pas arriver à décider s’il le croyait ou non. Gojyō ne lui avait jamais menti effrontément avant (enfin, pas vraiment), mais son odorat ne pouvait pas le tromper non plus ?  
Hakkai s’assit, prêt à ajouter  
« Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, on dirait que la fièvre est retombée, »  
ce qui n’était pas la vérité vraie mais pas vraiment un mensonge non plus, quand la douleur lui rappela ce qu’était la vérité vraie, dans son cas.  
Involontairement, il tressaillit et se pencha en avant, portant une main à son ventre.

Cela acheva de convaincre Gokū que quelque chose n’allait pas dans cette situation.

« Ho, ça va ?  
\- Ah, oui. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Ça va passer tout seul.  
\- T’es sûr ?  
\- Oui oui. »

Gojyō le regardait d’un air à la fois suspicieux et inquiet.   
« Ça va, assura Hakkai. Je peux me servir de mon chi pour faire passer les derniers désagréments, cette fois. »

La main toujours plaquée sur le ventre, juste au-dessus du pubis, faisant travailler doucement son énergie à travers son corps, Hakkai se recoucha lentement, sur le côté. Dans deux minutes, tout irait au mieux ; l’état de folie qui les avait pris Gojyō et lui cette nuit s’était dissipé, il n’arrivait pas pour autant à regretter ce qu’ils avaient fait, et il avait repris le contrôle de son corps, témoin son qi qui lui obéissait parfaitement ce matin.  
Gokū, ignorant tout cela, s’inquiétait tout de même :

« Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je dise à Sanzō qu’il faut qu’on reste plus longtemps ici, le temps que tu te reposes ?  
\- Non. »

Il n’était _pas_ malade, que diable ! Ni blessé non plus. (Hum, à part peut-être dans son orgueil, mais il tiendrait cela soigneusement secret, comme toujours.)

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Gojyō.

Hakkai soupira, presque rageusement. ( _Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile !_ )  
« Oui, je suis sûr. Tout va bien.   
\- Et tu pourras conduire toute la journée ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce que sous-entendait Gojyō. Puis força sa colère à disparaître. Il n’était pas une petite chose fragile, non, et le Grand Sha Gojyō ne l’avait pas complètement mis au tapis et rendu incapable de marcher ou de s’asseoir. Bon. Mais Gojyō s’inquiétait pour de vrai, craignant l’avoir d’une façon ou d’une autre blessé en manquant de prudence ou quelque chose comme ça... parce qu’il tenait à lui, pas par orgueil. Il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps.

« Oui. Je t’assure. Je te remercie de t’inquiéter autant de ma santé, mais vraiment, ça n’est pas nécessaire. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais si. Tu veux laisser Sanzō finir son petit-déjeuner tout seul, Gokū ?  
\- Ah! non, pas question !

Un sourire rassurant de la part de Hakkai pour lui confirmer que oui, vraiment, il pouvait courir vers son petit-déj’ sans arrière-pensée, et Gokū avait filé. Gojyō s’habilla à la hâte, pour se précipiter à sa suite.  
« Si tu bouffes tout sans m’attendre, singe débile, ça va chauffer pour toi !  
\- Gojyō, tu devrais peut-être te doucher avant de descendre, quand même.  
\- Plus tard ! »

Hakkai soupira. _Incorrigible, celui-là..._

Resté seul, il s’extirpa du lit avec une moue de dégoût pour les taches qui ornaient les draps : la personne chargée de la lessive dans cette auberge allait les détester...

 

Il s’était douché, rasé, habillé et en était à ôter les draps souillés quand Gokū revint, lui apportant une tasse de café et un petit pain.

 

« Alors, Sanzō est furieux et veut qu’on parte immédiatement ?  
\- Nan. Enfin, plus ou moins. Il est furieux, mais pas plus que d’habitude, il râle en disant qu’à force d’attendre, il est presque à court de cigarettes et qu’il veut aller en racheter avant de partir.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui l’en empêchait d’y aller ce matin ?  
\- Euh. Il s’est engueulé avec Gojyō à propos des courses d’hier et il s’attend à ce que tu t’en occupes. Si t’es pas malade. »

Le regard de Gokū l’accusait presque de mensonge. 

« Hakkai, sérieusement. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ? »

Il _sait_ , comprit Hakkai. Et la seule chose qui l’ennuie vraiment, c’est qu’on lui mente à ce propos.

« Rien dont tu ne doives te préoccuper.   
\- Franchement, Hakkai ?  
\- Franchement. Je ne suis pas malade, » affirma-t-il une fois de plus (combien de fois devrait-il le redire ?) Cette fois, c’était presque un aveu.  
« Pour cette nuit... on va dire que c’était un genre d’accident.  
\- Oh.   
\- Vraiment, Gokū. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Enfin... Et toi, dis-moi, tu vas bien ce matin ?  
\- Ben, ouais. Pourquoi ? »

Hakkai reprit son sourire « mère poule », donnant facilement le change.

« He bien, ça te semble si bizarre que je prenne de tes nouvelles ?  
\- Beeeen, j’ai une nuit un peu agitée. Mais c’est tout.  
\- Agitée ?  
\- Tu _vois_. Des rêves. »

Les rôles s’étaient inversés, reprenant un schéma plus normal. Gokū semblait épouvantablement gêné. Un gamin pris en faute. Un adolescent en proie à l’éveil des sens.

Oh, oui. Il voyait parfaitement. Ou quasiment en tout cas.

« C’est tout ?  
\- Ouais. Quelques rêves. Sanzō a dormi comme une masse, lui... comme d’habitude. Pis c’est tout. »

L’espace de quelques secondes, Hakkai fut sur le point de demander  
 _Tu aurais préféré qu’il partage tes rêves ?_  
mais se ravisa, considérant que ça ne le regardait pas.

*

Retrouvant Gojyō un peu plus tard, il le mit au courant de ses déductions :

« On s’est inquiété pour rien. Tu te souviens ? Sanzō a refusé de toucher à ton curry, et Gokū... je ne sais pas si c’est son métabolisme étonnamment rapide qui en a dissipé les effets ou la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qu’il a ingurgitée à côté qui les a étouffés, mais ça a l’air d’aller pour lui.  
\- Bon, tant mieux, » maugréa Gojyō. 

(Après tout, bah, Hakkai était finalement le seul à s’être vraiment inquiété. Gojyō, lui, avait plutôt la tête à autre chose à ce moment-là.)

« Mais, Gojyō, promets-moi une chose.  
\- Ne plus jamais refaire cette recette ? Mais, j’me rappelle même plus ce que j’ai mis dedans ! Pis quel dommage, l’arme ultime pour -  
\- Gojyō !  
\- Oh, bon, je plaisantais. Tu sais bien que je ne forcerais personne... mais si quelqu’un avait juste besoin d’un coup de pouce...  
\- Gojyō.  
\- Bon, d’accord, d’accord, plus jamais de curry. »


End file.
